Chemically Bonded, Troian and Kitty
by StarBucksIsLife9
Summary: Basically a bunch of one shots about Troian Bellisario and Kitty Bellisario (I will explain who Kitty is in chapter 1 disclaimer). No disrespect to Troian Bellisario, Patrick J Adams, or any other PLL crew and cast member.
1. chapter 1

**So Hey guys!**

 **You guys know Troian bellisario right? So this story is about her and her sister called Kitty (she doesn't actually have a 15 yr old sister called that I made it up) they are basically what they are now, working as main characters on PLL**

 **No disrespect to Troian Bellisario, Patrick J Adams or any PLL cast members and crew**.

"Okay Troian, I need coffee now, like now", Kitty laughed, her big brown eyes glimmering in the sunshine. Her hair piled on top of her head in a messy bun, complimented with sunglasses, converse, short shorts and a cute black hoodie. "Okay, let's go to Starbucks", said Troian grinning as they hopped in her car, "WAIT! Did I hear Starbucks!", yelled Lucy behind them.

"Taking a break off from Aria, are we", laughs Kitty. "You know it!", remarks Lucy, climbing into the backseat.

Kitty turns on the radio as Lucy takes out her phone and opens snapchat, "Wow! We have a rare moment of the one and only Kitty Bellisario risking her perfectly manicured fingers!", jokes Lucy on snapchat, Troian laughing in the background.

"Wait a sec... Keegan just texted me", holds Kitty. "I got you and Troian coffee, I'm at the set", Kitty reads out loud, impersonating Keegan. "Well too bad for him", Troian says sarcastically, opening the door to Starbucks.

Of course when they come in they are surrounded by staring people taking photos and teenage girls giggling and whispering, some brave enough to ask for photos.

"Whatcha gonna get KitKat", asks Troian, using her usual nickname.

"Troi, you know well and truely that's like asking me how many steps I've taken... Yea I'll get a Unicorn Frappe", Says Kitty to Troian and the now ticked off looking server.

Kitty, Lucy and Troian sit down at a two seat couch facing each other, Kitty and Troian sharing a seat.

They begin to talk about Pretty Little Liars, boys and usual girl stuff when Kitty's phone pings, Kitty opens it sighs, and burys her face in her hands. "Kitty, are you okay?", asks Troian sounding overly concerned, "I'm fine", Kitty says quietly, her voice breaking.

 **Troians P O V**

"I'm fine",... When I hear her voice break I fill with fear, I grab her phone out if her lap. "Hey!", Kitty snaps, lifting her face out of her hands, I can see the mascara smudge from underneath her sunglasses. I unlock her phone which takes me right to her Instagram DM's.

 _Your a bitch!_

 _Your a bad actor_

 _Get a life_

 _When your parents died in that car rash I bet they were glad they could leave you_

 _Your sister is a slut_

 _Pretty Little Liars is stupid!_

What I read brings tears to my eyes, these texts date back to over a month ago! "Kitty, who the heck sent these to you", I say with fear, I see Lucy across the table reading them with the most horrified expression.

"I'm gonna go wait in the car", Kitty says quietly, caring not to cry as she walks out the door and into the car.

I look at Lucy, we both get up and run after Kitty. When I get in the car Kitty is in the front seat bawling her eyes out.

"KitKat", I whisper, poking my head through the front seat, leaning over looking at her. "I said I'm fine Troi, just go away!!", she says, wiping her eyes.

"Well technically I can't exactly go cause I can't exactly walk,mite like 20 minutes away", I laugh.

"Touché", she adds, at that moment Lucy comes running in, "Sorry, Ian kept trying to ring me", she laughs, "then I may have sort of tripped over and knocked over a tray of cakes and ruined a girls Instagram photo by a cake hitting her face, then she started shouting at me and said the only way I could make it up to her was for me to follow her on Instagram, so I did. Then about fifteen other girls got jealous and made me follow them as well, then I messed up ones name and she got really frustrated so I ran out".

"Maybe that's why we call you goose?", laughs Kitty. "Wait... Are you talking about those girls running towards our car...", I say wide eyed.

"Oh My God Troian GO GO GO!!!", Screams Lucy as I turn on the engine and speed away.

"And that is what we call a wild goose chase!", says Kitty, filming it all on SnapChat. Once she posts it to her story and turns off her phone I go back to were we started.

"Sooooo... Kitty, whose the bitch that sent you those messages", I ask.

"No one", she replies staring straight ahead.

"Tell me", I say

"No" she replies

"Tell me"

"No"

"Tell me"

No"

"Tell me"

"Fine", she surrenders.

"Do you know Luca?", she asks.

I suddenly remember her, that girl is worse than Ali D. She called me the worst names because she was jealous, oh my god I'm gonna kill her.

"Oh my god she did that! Remember what she called me! IM GONNA KILL THAT LITTLE-""Troian!" Interrupts Lucy, "Whose Luca?".

"She is the most rotten child! She is Rude, coniving and a liar!", I shout.

"I'm ringing her!", I say angrily, snatching Kitty's phone. "Troian, I think it's best if you-", "LISTEN HERE YOU LITTLE SCUMBAG! STOP BULLING MY SISTER OR I WILL MAKE YOU VERY SORRY!", I scream into the phone while Lucy takes the steering wheel. "Ughhhh Troian, I think you have the wrong number...", I hear Keegan say on the other line.

"Oops, okay we'll see you soon!", I say sweetly into the phone.

"LISTEN HERE YOU LITTLE SCUMBAG! STOP BULLING MY SISTER OR I WILL MAKE YOU VERY SORRY, BECAUSE DO YOU REMEMBER WHAT YOU DID TO HER TWO YEARS AGO, WELL I AM NOT SURE IF YOU FORGOT BUT YOU CAUSED KITTY TO GET ANOREXIA! YOU CALLED HER FAT BECAUSE YOU WERE JEALOUS! YOU ARE A BULLY AND YOU NEED TO STOP, PLEASE", I say, realising I am crying, I see Lucy has wrapped her arms around Kitty, giving her a hug.

"Troi, I didn't know you could be so loud", Lucy whispers, "Trust me Luce, you haven't even broken the surface", Kitty says back.

I can't hear anything on the phone until I hear the line go dead.

"Troian! That was amazing", Kitty says, obviously shocked. I sort of feel really bad for screaming at Luca like that, though maybe she deserved it. Anyway, it's not even as bad as what her older sister did to me in Highschool.

"Yea, I think I've lost my voice", I laugh-whisper back.


	2. Chapter 2: Hurt

**Troians P O V**

We're all sitting down on the couch after a long day of shooting the new episode, Shadow Play. I can see most of us are about to drift off, apart from Kitty, asleep against my shoulder.

I let my eyes close for about a second but before I know it, I'm already out. Blurred by the fading voices.

 **Ashley's P O V**

"I'm not even tired", I say to Shay who's lying next to me. "Seriously... Did Troian make you coffee?", She laughs back.

I look over at the sisters, asleep on each other's shoulders. "Oh my god Shay! Look they're asleep", I giggle, taking out my phone. "Let's get a picture", shay adds.

I go onto my snapchat and take a selfie with me on the side with my thumbs up. I laugh my head off as I post it while I watch Shay take one exact to mine.

At that moment Ian and Keegan walk straight into the room and take a few photos too, Ian specially known for photo bombs.

"I'm sorry but I have to do this", I laugh to the others, "do what...", asks Keegan.

"KITTY! TROIAN! WAKE UP FIRE! FIRE!", I shout, recording it on my phone.

"Oh My God! Where" screams Kitty standing up, who slips, falls and lands her head on the corner of the glass coffee table before falling to the ground.

"Oh my god oww", Kitty crys, tears and blood streaming down her face from the huge gash across her forehead.

"Kitty!", screeches Troian with a horrified look on her face, holding her tight.

"I am so sorry", I say crying. "That's fine, just.. It hurts a lot", Kitty sobs.

"It's okay Ash, it wasn't that much your fault", Troian crys, managing a smile.

"Okay we're going to the hospital", says Shay, Keegan and Ian nodding there heads in agreement while they crouch down next to me and Kitty.

"What was that bang?", asks Lucy walking through the door, "Kitty!", she gasps, running down next to her, I look down to see a good majority of blood covering the ground.

 **Troians P O V**

I am begging myself not to cry, but she looks so bad, a huge, deep cut running across her porcelain forehead with blood covering her face.

"I feel really dizzy Troi", say breathes deeply, squeezing my hand.

"Ok, do you feel like your going to throw up", I ask, scared it's a concussion, "I don't know", she crys.

"Let's take you to the hospital", Ashley says quickly. I nod my head and wrap my arm around Kitty, supporting her petite frame as we walk to Lucy's car.

She groans as she curls up next to me in the car, it's a tight fit with Lucy driving, Ashley in the front seat and me, Shay and Kitty in the back. The boys stayed behind to tell Marlene and clean up, as well as making room for us in the car.

"Shhh", I whisper, stroking her face, Lucy passes her a water bottle from the front seat. "Are you sure you don't need a bucket", I ask for the thousandth time, "No, it's fine", Kitty says, raising her eyebrows and nestling into my side.

I then realise how stupid we will look walking into a hospital looking like we're from the forties, hopefully know one will recognise us and take photos.

About a third of the way of our one hour trip, Kitty wakes up from her little nap and starts to cry again.

"It hurts so bad and I really regret not bring the bucket", she sobs, her head still bleeding and turning slightly purple.

"Do you think your going to throw up?", I ask, even though it's quite obvious she has a concussion . I look to see Ashley and Shay asleep, since we had been filming for about twelve hours. Kitty nods her head.

"Do you like need to right now? Or just know you will later", I whisper, making an attempt to not wake the others.

"I can just feel it bubbling inside my chest", She crys, she sobs going louder. "It's okay KitKat we're almost there", reassures Lucy.

"Shhhhhh, it's okay, it's all going to be fine", I whisper while rocking her back and fourth.

I hold Kitty's hand as all of us get out of the car to inside the hospital, I know we won't have to wait long since head injurys always get in first.

When we arrive into the waiting room people stare at us looking very confused at our unusual get up and Kitty's bright red forehead , it only takes them about a minute to recognise us and start to whisper.

To our luck Kitty's is the first to be called in, even with some shocked faces from the staff.

Kitty squeezes her eyes closed when the doctor starts examining her head, "hmmmm, I think we will be able to just glue this together, we'll just get you cleaned up. But before that we're just going to check for a concussion", he nods.

Kitty nods back, I hold her hand as I look at her pale face, she looks like she's about to be sick and I'm sure she feels like it to.

"Can you lift you eyes up for me sweetheart", asks the doctor, even though I'm a little surprised he's calling her sweetheart at 14, "Okay, that's good, now just follow my finger... Good, have you been feeling sick and dizzy", he asks again.

"Yeah", says Kitty, I look out the door to see Shay, Lucy and Ashley in the waiting room, signalling for them to come in. "I'm pretty positive you have a concussion", he says sympathetically. "Oh, that's okay, I sort of expected it", Kitty smiles.

"Sorry, can my friends come in, they come in?" I ask, hoping for a positive answer. "Sure thing, oh and by the way, my daughter really loves your TV show", He smiles.

"Thanks so much", I say as he opens the door for the girls and leaves to get the glue and bandages.

"Hey, how are you feeling?", Asks Lucy to Kitty whose leaning against my shoulder. "Crap!", she laughs. "The whole time I was trying not to puke on him".

"Awww poor thing", I say, kissing her forehead, the parts that's not covered in blood anyway.

At that moment the door clicks open and the doctor appears with a nurse and a tray of supply's.

I feel Kitty move from my grip and run to the trash can and starts to be sick.

I run behind her can hold up her perfectly done hair and run my long fingernails against her back with my free hand in an attempt to comfort her shaking body. "Shhhhh, it's okay Kitty, I'm here your all okay", I soothe.

Once she's done she leans back into my warm arms as I help her off the ground and back onto the bed. "Crap... I feel like crap", she laughs again.

Once the doctor and nurse has finished cleaning and tending to her wound, they give us the all clear to go back to set, even with the warning the the concussion symptoms may last all night, which I can tell isn't going to be fun for either of us.

"It doesn't look that bad does it", asks Kitty, pointing to her head. "Trust me, it looks fine", laughs Ashley, "I just realised that I still have that recording in my phone", she adds.

"Can you delete it", Kitty laughs back. "I already have", she smiles.

I walk next to her the whole time keeping an eye on her every move. Making sure she doesn't faint or be sick, like the doctor warned us could happen. "Troian", Kitty whispers, "yeah KitKat", I smile back. "Could I maybe sleep with you in your tralier tonight instead of mine, I'm just scared I'll get sick and no one will be there... Like Mum and Dad", Kitty starts to cry, I know it's just the medication that's making her emotional but I remember what that grief caused her.

 _"Troian Help!", Screams and sobs a eleven year old Kitty into the phone. "Kitty, what's going on", I ask, feeling sick of anxiety. "It's Mom and Dad, they're dead Troian", she screams hysterically. "What!", I say, feeling my knees buckle. "They were in a car crash", she shouts, I just want to stop. I just want to disappear... But then I remember, Kitty needs me, and I need her. So I got into my car and drove to the accident, my tears dripping the steering wheel. I remember the sight of it made me be sick myself, I thought my life would be over, little did I know, there was so much more good to come._

 _Then my mind takes me straight back to other memories, the night Kitty tried to kill herself. She was only twelve. Twelve. But I stop those thoughts, I go to the happy ones._

 _The day we auditioned for Pretty Little Liars._

 _The day we got the call back._

 _The day we met the girls._

 _The day we entered the new chapter of our lives._

"I'll always be here Kitty, always", I smile, my tears dripping in her hair.


End file.
